cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Lion King series
The Lion King is a media franchise created by Disney, comprising of a film series with additional media. Since the first film was released in 1994, the franchise has become a highly acclaimed and successful worldwide phenomenon and is extremely popular. Films The Lion King Plot ''' In the Pride Lands of Africa, a lion rules over the animal kingdom. A celebration is held among the animals of the Pride Lands for the birth of the lion cub, Simba, to the ruling king lion, Mufasa and his queen, Sarabi. As Simba grows up, he is taught by Mufasa the ways of being an able king so that one day, he can succeed him, while Mufasa also leads the lions in fighting off attacks by hyenas. However, Mufasa's brother, Scar, desires the throne and greatly resents Mufasa and Simba. As Simba becomes a teenage cub, Mufasa warns Simba not to visit restricted areas and teaches him of the Circle of Life. However, Scar begins manipulating Simba into disobeying and even challenging his father's wishes, with Scar inspiring ideas in the cub that a king should exert his power on others. Scar then informs Simba of an upcoming battle between Mufasa's lions and a clan of hyenas in the Serengeti, and while Mufasa and Scar lead the force of lions to the Serengeti, Simba and his close friend, Nala, manage to escape the watchful eye of their worrisome and clumsy lioness caretaker, Sarifina, and head to the battle sight. There, they see Mufasa, Scar and the lions engage in fierce fighting with the hyenas in a vicious battle in the Serengeti. However, as the fierce fighting rages, the hyena leader, Azizi, and her guards chase after Simba and Nala. Simba fights off Azizi's guards and slashes Azizi's face, but she nearly overwhelms the lion. Luckily, Mufasa attacks Azizi and drives her and the hyenas off, rescuing Simba and taking him back to Pride Rock, while Scar watches the situation. Mufasa reprimands Simba for disobeying him, but Simba rebuffs, causing an argument in which he accuses Mufasa of not doing enough for his kingdom and that he should expand the kingdom, reflecting the ideas Scar taught him. Mufasa, however, reveals his fear of losing Simba and that a truly great king cares not for the kingdom, but for the subjects of the kingdom, and they then reconcile. However, it is revealed that Scar is actually in league with the hyena clans and is scheming against Mufasa. He then conspires with Azizi to get rid of Mufasa and Simba once and for all. Some time later, Scar leads Simba and Mufasa to a valley, but along the way, Scar once again manipulates Simba into challenging his father's ideas, leading to an argument between Simba and Mufasa that becomes heated, leading Simba to finally shout that he can't wait for his reign to begin so he can take over as king and rule the land better, which hurts Mufasa. Scar and Simba then enter the valley, while Scar secretly signals Azizi and her hyena minions to trigger a wildebeest stampede through the valley, trapping Simba. Mufasa rushes to the valley, and then he fights off Azizi's attacking minions and rushes into the valley. Mufasa rescues Simba and then he attempts to climb back up the canyon walls. However, when he meets Scar up top, Scar betrays and murders Mufasa, throwing him back down the canyon to the stampede to his death. Having already felt guilty of what he said to his father before the stampede, a distraught Simba mourns Mufasa as he finds his deceased body. Scar then appears and manipulates Simba into thinking that his father's death was his fault. Wracked with guilt, Simba starts to feel he is unfit to be king, and thus, Scar tricks him into abandoning his responsibilities, leading Simba to run away from the kingdom. Scar ascends to the role of king of the Pride Lands, and he proceeds to rule with harsh oppression and ruthlessness, having the hyenas enforce his will and act as his soldiers, with Scar assuming his primary dream of expanding and creating a massive kingdom and empire, as he believes that to be the only way to make his kingdom strong, while skillfully manipulating the lions into following him. Meanwhile, after outrunning Azizi, Simba wanders aimlessly in the desert, but he is rescued by two friendly hyenas named Shenzi and Kamari, who were exiled by Azizi due to their clumsiness. Together, Simba, Shenzi and Kamari come upon a jungle, and they all proceed to live in the lush jungle. Back in the Pride Lands, while Scar succeeds in greatly and heavily expanding the kingdom, the food and water used to feed his armies and subjects begin to dry out. However, Scar deludes himself into believing that it is a necessary sacrifice so he can continue his imperialistic ambitions, and still persuades the other lions to follow him, stating more food will be found in the new lands. However, when Nala refuses to believe in his ideas, Scar exiles her, and Nala leaves along with Sarifina as the two lionesses travel to find help, though Scar sends Azizi to silence them. Nala and Sarifina eventually come upon the jungle, where they reunite with Simba, but Azizi and her hyena minions follow them into the jungle. With the help of Shenzi, Kamari, Sarifina and Nala, Simba fights off Azizi's minions in vicious fighting in the jungle, then he fights Azizi, with the hyena eventually tripping and falling to her death over a waterfall. Afterwards, Simba continues spending time with Nala, and they both fall in love and spend a night of passion together. However, when Nala urges Simba to return to the Pride Lands, still wracked with guilt over his father's death, Simba rejects her and storms off. Simba begins questioning what to do with his life, that it until a wise mandrill named Rafiki, who has been watching over him his whole life, summons the spirit of Mufasa, and the spirit of of Mufasa reminds Simba of who he is and to take his place as king. Mufasa and Rafiki then tell Simba that he can either run from his past or learn from it, inspiring Simba to finally return to the Pride Lands. Meeting up with Sarifina, Shenzi, Kamari and Nala, Simba returns to the Pride Lands to find it ravaged by Scar's excessively power hungry and imperialistic delusions. Simba confronts Scar and demands that he step down, but Scar refuses and taunts Simba, then brings up Mufasa's death, forcing Simba to confess his "responsibility", while also confessing what he had said to Mufasa before he died. Though shocked, the other lions still remain forgiving and loyal to Simba and stand by his side, causing Scar to become very forceful, his hyenas forcing the other lions back, and despite the lions trying to help Simba, Scar forces Simba off the edge, causing him to hang perilously as a lightning strike sets a massive wildfire around Pride Rock. Seeing the situation similar to that of Mufasa's fate, Scar prepares to do the same to Simba, but then reveals to him that he indeed killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps back up and attacks Scar, leading to the lions fighting the hyenas in a ferocious battle, with Simba fighting off the attacking hyenas. As vicious fighting rages, Simba fights off the hyenas and chases after a fleeing Scar, cornering him on top of Pride Rock. At first demanding and pleading Simba to spare him, even stating that the hyenas forced him to do so, Simba remains furious, so Scar tauntingly begs for Simba to kill him instead, but Simba spares his uncle and tells him to run away and never return, the same words Scar used on him before. Defiant, Scar attacks Simba, leading to Simba fighting Scar in a vicious battle, and though Scar nearly kills Simba, Simba emerges victorious, kicking a pouncing Scar off of him and Scar falls off Pride Rock to his death. With Scar and the hyenas gone, Simba finally takes his rightful place as king, returning the kingdom to its original size and the kingdom returns into a thriving paradise again. Simba also marries Nala, and together, they give birth to a new cub and eventual successor. '''Cast * Christian Bale as Simba * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Jeremy Irons as Scar/Hasira * Moira Kelly as Nala * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Tommy Chong as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Kamari * Kate Beckinsale as Sarifina * Madge Sinclair as Sarabi * Whoopi Goldberg as Azizi Songs * Circle of Life - Sung by a Chorus * Can't Wait to be King - Sung by Simba, Mufasa and Sarifina * A Better Way to Prepare - Sung by Scar * Hakuna Matata - Sung by Shenzi, Kamari and Simba * Playing with the Big Cats Now - Sung by Scar * Can You Feel the Love - Sung by Simba and Nala * Endless Night - Sung by Simba The Lion King: Simba's Pride Plot ''' In the Pride Lands of the African Serengeti, Simba, who is now king of the Pride Lands, and Nala, who is now his queen, rule over the lands, attempting to uphold the legacy of Simba's father, Mufasa. Simba and Nala give birth to a new lioness cub named Kiara, and is presented to the Pride Lands. After this, Simba raises Kiara to eventually succeed him as ruler of the Pride Lands, teaching her the same values and conduct that Mufasa taught him. Eventually, however, Simba's mother, Sarabi dies, with her speaking her last words that anyone can change and grow if given the chance. As Kiara grows into a teenage lioness cub, with a very adventurous and mischievous spirit, in contrast to her father's more serious and stern nature, Simba begins worrying heavily that she may be losing her responsibility to take over as king, and thus, Simba starts feeling paranoid that the forces of Scar might return, as Simba still has deep emotional scars over what Scar did to him. However, Nala reassures him that she will be fine and eventually make the right decision. Even so, Simba continues being very protective of Kiara, particularly warning her to stay away from the Outlands, where lions and Ethiopian wolves loyal to Scar reside after being exiled. One day, Kiara decides to venture out into the Outlands, where she meets an Outlander cub her age named Kovu. Taking an interest in Kovu, the two cubs become fast friends, but they come under an alligator ambush. Luckily, Simba and his hyena allies, Shenzi and Kamari, come in and rescue Kiara and Kovu and fight off the alligators. Simba immediately is suspicious of Kovu, just when a lioness named Zira, who is the Outsider leader and Scar's former wife, as well as Kovu's adopted mother, emerges and confronts Simba, bringing some of her lions with her, while Nala and Sarifina arrive with Pridelander lions. The Pridelanders and the Outsiders engage in fierce fighting with each other in a vicious battle by the jungle river, until Zira calls a ceasing of the fighting, then she brings Kovu back to the Outlands, declaring that the Pride Lands belong to Scar and that they have "barely begun." Returning to Pride Rock, Simba furiously scolds a guilty Kiara for disobeying him, lecturing her over her responsibility as eventual queen. Simba also expresses his concerns about the Outlanders, fearing their intentions and loyalty to Scar, but Kiara tries to reassure him that there may be more to the Outlanders than previously thought. Meanwhile back in the Outlands, a barren wasteland, the lions and wolves practice fighting and work to survive as Zira brings Kovu back, meeting up with Wivu, the older neglected son of Scar, and Vitani, an Ethiopian wolf and Kovu's adopted sister. Zira then begins planning and grooming Kovu to eventually return to seize the Pride Lander throne. Both Kiara and Kovu eventually grow up into young adults, and Simba continues feeling uneasy, having nightmares of Scar and still questioning Kiara's abilities and responsibility, worried that she won't be able to prevent the return of Scar's followers. Nala continues to comfort him, and convinces him to let Kiara lead a hunt in the Serengeti. However, Vitani and Wivu lead Outsider lions into setting a massive wildfire that rages around Kiara's location, with them ambushing Kiara's hunting party, so Simba, Sarifina, Rafiki, Shenzi, Kamari and Nala rush to rescue Kiara, with Simba fighting off Outsider lions as he braves the fires. However, Kovu appears and rescues Kiara, bringing her to safety before Simba. At first reluctant, Simba relents and allows Kovu to take shelter at Pride Rock. Simba continues being paranoid of Kovu, still having nightmares of Scar and worrying that Kovu will try to avenge his uncle. Simba watches Kiara and Kovu hunt together, and then sees that the two are beginning to fall in love. Simba begins questioning his father's spirit in the sky for answers on what to do, but is only left frustrated and paranoid. However, at Nala's urging, Simba begins spending some time with Kovu, and start to become closer together. At Zira's orders, Outsider Ethiopian wolves attack Simba at Pride Rock, but with Kovu's help, Simba fights off the Wolves and drives them off, and as a result, Simba begins trusting Kovu. As such, due to his love for Kiara and respect for Simba, Kovu begins abandoning his original mission, and when Vitani takes notice of this, Zira decides to take on Simba herself. Simba travels with Kovu to the Serengeti, and Simba speaks the same words to Kovu that Sarabi told him, but soon enough, Zira and her lions appear and ambush Simba, revealing Kovu's original plan. Furious, Simba fights off the Outsider lions in a fierce skirmish, and after vicious fighting, Simba escapes up a cliff, only to be attacked by Wivu, who is envious for Zira's affection. After a fierce fight, Simba fends off Wivu with Kovu's help, and Wivu accidentally falls to his death in a pile of logs, while Simba escapes to the Pride Lands. Saddened and furious over Wivu's death, Zira scars Kovu and sends him away. Afterwards, Zira musters all of the Outsider lions and wolves into an army to invade the Pride Lands. Kiara finds an injured Simba, and Kiara and Kovu help him back to Pride Rock, but on the way, Simba furiously argues with Kiara and Kovu and exiles Kovu permanently for his "betrayal". After returning to Pride Rock, Simba once again angrily questions his father in the stars, but then sees Kiara leaving to find Kovu. Kiara eventually finds and embraces Kovu, but then tells him that they have to return to the Pride Lands so they can fix the situation, as well as help Simba remember his parents' teachings. Meanwhile, Shenzi and Kamari inform Simba that Zira is marching on the Pride Lands, and Simba and Zira prepare their forces to meet each other on the battlefield. As Kiara and Kovu rush back to the Pride Lands, Simba and his lion forces meet with Zira and her lion and wolf forces in the Serengeti, then the Pridelanders and Outlanders engage in vicious fighting. The Pridelander lions keep fighting fiercely with the Outlander lions and wolves in a ferocious battle in the Serengeti, with Nala fighting Vitani, and as the fierce battle rages, Simba fights off numerous Outlanders and then he engages Zira. Simba fights Zira in a vicious battle, but just before he can supposedly finish her off, Kiara and Kovu arrive and stop the battle. Simba demands Kiara to move, but Kiara reminds him that they are one and that anyone can change if given the chance. Realizing that his paranoia is stemming from his own inability to let go of the past, Simba finally decides to forgive the Outsiders and embraces his daughter. Zira, however, continues to call for attack, until Vitani and the other Outlander lions and wolves abandon her and join the side of the Pridelanders. Furious, Zira lunges at Simba, but Kiara deflects Zira's attack, sending them falling over a cliff, just as a raging river sweeps in underneath them. Simba climbs down to rescue his daughter, who tries to help Zira clinging to the edge of a cliff, but Zira refuses and falls to her death in the rivers below. Simba brings Kiara back up to the cliff edge, and he proceeds to take all the Pridelanders and Outsiders back home to the Pride Lands, with the two sides united and Kiara and Kovu embracing each other, the Pride Lands become flourishing once again, and Simba contently watches the skies to his father. '''Cast * Christian Bale as Simba * Neve Campbell as Kiara * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Helen Mirren as Zira * Moira Kelly as Nala * Scott Weinger as Wivu * Tommy Chong as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Kamari * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Kate Beckinsale as Sarifina * Suzanne Pleshette as Sarabi * James Earl Jones as Mufasa * Jeremy Irons as Scar/Hasira Songs * He Lives in You - Sung by a Chorus * We Are One - Sung by Simba and Kiara * Shadowland - Sung by Zira and Wivu * My Lullaby - Sung by Simba and Nala * Out There - Sung by Zira and Kovu * Roar of War - Sung by Zira and Simba * Love Will Find a Way - Sung by Kiara and Kovu TV series The Lion Guard The Lion Guard follows Simba, now king of the pride lands and his son, Kion, who has been entrusted with leading the Lion Guard, a force of warriors charged with guarding the Pride lands. With the close guidance of Simba, as well as his sister, Kiara, Kion forms a very firm and tough Lion Guard force made up of various animals to guard the Pride Lands, breaking tradition of only lions making up the guard. Kion also forms a very close and intimate relationship with the hyena, Jasiri. From then on, Kion and Simba lead the new Lion Guard in fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes throughout the pride lands and out lands, with all of them fighting various enemies and hostile forces in multiple fierce battles and skirmishes. The show ran for twelve seasons from 2012 to 2024. Cast Protagonists Main * Kion: A pessimistic, yet loyal Lion and Prince of the Pride Lands. * [[Simba|'Simba']]: a Lion who is King of the Pride Lands and the father of Kion and Kiara. * Kiara: An adventurous Lioness who is Princess of the Pride Lands. The Guard * Kiburi: An aggressive, tough and hot tempered male African Hunting Dog. * Jasiri: A friendly, playful and humorous female hyena. * Aminifu: A kind, friendly and caring female Lioness. * Tiifuli: A determined, cocky and tough female African Leopard. * Makini: A timid and nervous female zebra. * Laini: A kind, friendly, cheerful, helpful and playful female Serengeti Wolf. * Muhimu: A rough and serious male Gazelle. * Shingo: An arrogant and determined male Cobra. * Reirei: An intelligent and energetic male Cattle Egret. * Majinuni: A strong and dim witted male Rhino. * Goigoi: A Kind and cheerful female Crocodile. Recurring Lion King Alumni * Mufasa: * Nala: * Rafiki: * Sarifina: * Shenzi: * Kamari: * Kovu: Supporting * Ahadi: * Rani: * Mpishi: * Kuchimba: * Hadithi: * Askari: * Nyani: * Mbuni: * Badili: * Kijana: * Hodari: * Johari: * Kambuni: * Chama: * Basi: * Kulu: * Raha: * Kifaru: * Hafifu: * Kulinda: * Juhudi: * Hamu: * Tumbili: * Mwevi: * Mwizi: * Sumu: Antagonists Lion King Alumni * Scar: * Zira: * Wivu: * Vitani: Recurring * Hasimu: * Makuchu: * Janja: * Haya: * Kenge: * Mapigano: * Kinyonga: Notable Episodes * Video Games Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Simba's Mighty Adventure is a 2002 video game for the GameCube. The game is a third person adventure game that recreates the adventures and conflicts from the two Lion King movies. The player controls Simba throughout the whole game, though the player also controls Mufasa in the first two levels along with Simba as well. Missions * Serengeti Battlefield * Wildebeest Stampede * Jungle Skirmish * Battle of Pride Rock * Jungle River Fight * Wildfire Ambush * Defense of Pride Rock * Outlands Skirmish * Battle of the Serengeti Live Action/CGI Remake Cast * Danny Glover as Simba - Lion * James Earl Jones as Mufasa - Lion * Jeremy Irons as Scar/Hasira - Lion * Kerry Washington as Nala - Lion * John Kani as Rafiki - Mandrill * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi - Lion * Keegan-Michael Key as Shenzi - Hyena * Jordan Peele as Kamari - Hyena * Daisy Ridley as Sarifina - Lion * John Oliver as Timon - Meerkat * Florence Kasumba as Azizi - Hyena Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil.Category:Lion King Category:Cimil's Disney